tinasmallcolectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the world of... Breast Expansion!
AUGUST, BREAST EXPANSION, FREE=BURLESQUE, PART II= AUGUST 11, 2014 TRILON15 1 COMMENT The door to the girl I knew only as Bo Peep was unlocked. I stood outside, not knowing what to expect within. For a short while I just couldn’t move; her dance just a few minutes ago had been hands down the most arousing thing I’d ever witnessed, and now I was meeting the girl behind it. I was practically shaking. After what seemed like hours, but was more likely only a matter of seconds, I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Inside, sitting in front of a mirror, was Bo Peep herself. She’d changed out of her shepherdess dress, which was lying draped over a chair in the corner of the dimly lit room, and was wearing a light green vest top and black leggings. Her gorgeous blonde hair was no longer in such curls as before, but hung loosely over her beautiful, still made-up face. And her breasts. Wow. They were certainly a lot smaller than they’d seemed on stage, but still very, very large. As she turned to face me, they swung out in front of her in swollen eight inch protrusions. They looked so bulbous and full, like if you pressed your finger into them there would be absolutely no give whatsoever. I could feel my cock hardening. I also suddenly realised what this meant; her growth was most probably real, not the elaborate fake we’d imagined from the audience. This new information sent my mind reeling with possibility. Her top was clearly designed for someone with a much small figure than hers, and the thin spaghetti straps dug into her slender shoulders as her two huge mounds thrust forwards in beautiful curves. I honestly didn’t think the top was going to last long; her tits were just too huge for its modest, figure-hugging fabric. Eventually my eyes moved to her face, which was smiling up at me, understanding and mild reproach dancing across her face. “Hi.” I said, stupidly, waving awkwardly with one hand. She waved back, smiling wider. Bolstered by this, I carried on: “Um, I was in the audience just now,” (she smiled and nodded – of course she was aware of this) “and I just wanted to say, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Um, that’s it, really.” I stood for a moment, her smiling face still looking up at me, and then went to leave. This was stupid; of course she wouldn’t want to talk to me – I was nobody. I went to leave, reaching for the door, when it clicked shut. I looked up to see an enormous, heaving, shuddering bosom thrust against the door. As Bo Peep leant into the door, her right tit squeezed up in gorgeously bulging fashion against the door, and I felt my erection grow stronger. She reached down and felt my crotch, still looking at me and smiling as her massive rack swelled up and down with her quick breaths. I felt her nimble hand dancing over my big hard cock, and heard another click as the door was locked. She bit her lip, her blonde curls bobbing ever so slightly, and slid her hand off my dick, walking to the bed. As she strode away, I could see her massive fat tits gently bouncing either side of her tall, slim frame, and knew I wanted her more than anyone had wanted anyone. She was perfect. Her tight butt was snugly wrapped up inside the black leggings, and sashayed from side to side as she walked seductively across the room to her single bed in the corner. As she got there, she looked over one shoulder, her massive fat breast bulging out as she turned, and even more of my blood ran south. Taking off my jacket, I walked across the room, and sat down on the bed next to her. Her slender legs draped off the bed, rising up to her tiny waist, which made her gorgeous, over-inflated breasts look even bigger. As I sat down, she placed a hand on my leg, and leant in and kissed me softly on the mouth, her brown eyes sparkling. My heart was thumping as I kissed her back. I couldn’t believe I was here, making out with the girl of my dreams! This was too much to process. Then she took my hands in hers, and pressed them onto both of her tremendously large breasts, pressing them hard in so they squished together, rising up in two phenomenally large mounds, so pert and firm. As I cupped their huge girth and felt their beautiful weight with both of my hands, she leant back in to kiss me, and her breasts gradually started to expand. It was very slow at first, but I could feel her tits slowly growing heavier, getting larger and larger as our tongues gently played with one another. Slowly but surely, her already enormous boobs got bigger and bigger, stretching outwards like two swollen balloons, and it got harder and harder for my hands to keep hold of them. As they expanded bigger and bigger, I could feel the increasingly tight skin stretching as my splayed fingers proved nowhere near enough to cover their increasing mass. I could feel the fabric of the green top pulling tighter and tighter as her tits became larger and larger, and knew it was going to rip open soon. I opened my eyes, to see her staring into mine. I grinned, and looked down to see the sheer expansiveness of her stunning cleavage as her boobs swelled and wobbled below. It was like she’d stuffed two pillows down her top; I almost couldn’t reach her to kiss, they were getting so big. But they continued to grow, and she moved her hand down to my crotch. I loved watching her boobs swell into her arm as it unzipped my flies and began to slowly work my shaft. Her massive tits sloshed and bulged forwards, spilling around her arm as she jacked my cock up and down, and I felt myself becoming insanely aroused. I didn’t think I’d ever know this level of sexual pleasure, but it was ramping up and up the more time I spent in the presence of this amazing woman. I could hear her green top tearing open as her fat tits expanded larger and larger, and knew that I had to suck on them. Moving her hand off my cock momentarily, I quickly undressed, all the while watching her enormous boobs blow up larger and larger, like someone had thrust pumps into her nipples. They were so massive now, pouring out over the top of her singlet, her huge cleavage climbing higher and higher until I thought it was going to hit her chin. Once I was naked, I got on my hands and knees, and began taking off her leggings, while she sat on the bed, her colossal boobs growing larger and larger all the time. They were now even bigger than they’d been on stage, and showed no signs of stopping. Once she was naked, save for her vest top, I stood up and briefly admired the sheer scale of her tits, which resembled online megaboob star Beshine’s. They could even have been bigger; it was hard to tell, my mind was utterly flushed with arousal. And then her vest top began to tear. Her straps looked microscopic, like tiny bits of string resting atop the enormous mountains that now constituted her breasts. I loved watching her top strain to contain her preposterous bosom as it grew bigger and bigger, defying logic and gravity. And then, as her breasts started to burst through the top, I tore it off, and placed one of her massive boobs in my mouth. I licked and sucked on the nipple, which was an inch long and rock hard, and felt the expansion continue as the boob resting, proud and humongous in my mouth. The more aroused she got, the bigger her tits seemed to grow, and by this stage she was fingering herself while I sucked, bringing her closer to climax, and making her boobs even bigger. I felt her hand wrap around my cock and she started to jack me off as I sucked her tits, which were now beginning to dwarf her body a little. They were so huge. Each breast looked to be at least twice the size of her head, and still growing. I loved the feeling of her fat tits expanding in my mouth, and rubbed the taut, smooth top of both boobs with my hands as I sucked. She started to get really aroused now, so I pushed her gently back onto the bed, watching her gargantuan boobs wobble and shake madly in the air, as placed my cock inside her. With every pump of my dick, her boobs shuddered and bulged a little larger. It was the arousal doing it, but from my perspective, it felt like I was pumping her up, and this was deeply erotic for me. As I thrust away, I could feel her gigantic chest swelling larger and larger beneath me, and the thought of how big she could get sent my mind reeling with fantastical possibilities. I dimly wondered if it would be possible to never leave this room as we fucked and fucked and she grew bigger and bigger. Her tits were now smooshed up close into my chest, my arms at full length as I rode her on the bed. If her boobs got much bigger, she’d be literally pushing me away, but it looked like that wouldn’t be a problem. As we carried on fucking, we both could feel each other getting closer and closer to coming like wild beasts. Watching her breasts press together, bulging into my arms and around because there just wasn’t enough space was profoundly erotic, and I felt my cock preparing to come. For her part, she looked like she was on the way, so I fucked her harder, desperate to pump her as big as she could possibly be before we both orgasmed like never before. Her tits began to push my arms apart with their sheer girth, and this tipped me over the edge. I felt myself begin to come, pumping enormous jets of semen into her waiting cunt. On her part, she was bucking and screaming with arousal, her enormously fat tits shaking and wobbling like crazy, flopping forwards and back, at times completely obscuring her face with their gigantic mass. I couldn’t believe how hard we both came. And then, eventually it was done. I slowly extricated myself from her dripping cunt, and sat on the bed, breathing hard. She couldn’t sit up – her tits were way too large and heavy – but I could hear her breathing, and loved watching her stupendous boobs rise up and down with each breath. And her hand sneaked over to mine, and clasped it. I couldn’t see her face, but I knew it was smiling, behind those mountains boobs. And, gently but firmly, her hand squeezed mine. — Want more BE? Subscribe to our members’ section! Sign up below to get 2 x brand new BE stories a week, and – for a only a few days more – free 20,000 word BE novella Searching For Paradise. (RRP $13.99) For only the next few days, first month is half price!